The Past
by Darken Angel
Summary: Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, and Duo Maxwell went missing 15 years ago, so what do three girls have to do with it?...
1. Dreams

I don't own anything of Gundam Wing, unfortunately. Also, this is my first fan fiction, I hope to add on chapters, but I want to know if anyone's interested first.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - DREAMS  
  
Laughter, she was sure of it, but where was it coming from? Looking around, she spotted some friends of hers, Alex and Yvette. She walked towards them, a smile growing on her face. Then, just as they had appeared, they had gone. She was alone in a dark, seemingly endless room. Suddenly, as if she had been teleported, she was standing in an older fashioned colony, L2. But why? Why did this place seem so familiar? The streets, buildings, even people. "Duo!" someone called. She looked around, even though that wasn't her name, but it sounded so familiar. She turned around when she spotted Hilde far off waiving to her. "Come on Duo!" Hilde called. Why was Hilde calling her that? Or was she gesturing to someone else? She started to breakout into a run, run towards the only person she recognized. Then, Hilde turned and started to run the opposite way, giggling like it was a game. No matter how fast she ran; she couldn't keep up. Hilde soon disappeared into fog. What, fog now? Where was it coming from? It seemed as if it was engulfing the whole city. She froze instantly, not knowing what to do. Her gaze turned to the sky, or what was left of it. Suddenly there was a shower of gunfire. She could hear screaming of people caught in the blast. The sight was horrible as she watched people died around her, blood everywhere. Just like before, the scenery changed around her. She found herself inside a mobile suit under fire, watching the colony being destroyed right in front of her eyes..  
  
"NO!" she screamed as she woke up sitting in bed. Breathing hard and shivering from cool sweat, she tried to calm down. Her sheets were wrapped around her tightly, showing she had twisted and turned many times. A middle-aged man with long bangs covering one of his eyes, rushed in to see what the racket was about. He hurried over to her and tried to calm the shivering body. His sister, around his age, followed over to her. "Are you alright?" she said to Ash. "It's alright, your safe." the man whispered into her ear trying to calm her. Ash sat there in Trowa's arms, trying to calm her nerves. *It was a dream?* she thought *but it seemed so real.* "What happened? Was it another nightmare?" Catherin asked. Not being able to speak yet, Ash just simply nodded. "You've been having many of those, haven't you?" The young girl nodded again. There was a small silence. "I think we should talk to Wufie about this" the quiet man said, breaking the silence. "I think your right" Catherin said, "why don't you get a shower and we'll go visit him, okay Ash?" Slowly opening her lips for the first time since her scream, she managed to whisper the word "Yes." Trowa nodded towards Catherin, who went to go get the shower started. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs" Trowa said quietly, got up and started to walk towards the door. "Thank you Trowa" Ash said barely above a whisper, still staring at her sheets. Trowa stopped and turned around, smiled, which he hadn't done in a long time, then went downstairs. "Okay, it's ready," said Catherin as she came through the door, "go on ahead. Breakfast will be waiting on the table. See you downstairs."  
  
Ash made her way towards the bathroom, clean clothes to change into in her hands. *Why are these things happening? Why was Hilde there?* Hilde took care of her when she was young, but died from illness. She rounded the corner and went inside the bathroom; it was already starting to steam up. "Ah!" She froze thinking it was fog, like her dream. "Oh, okay, just the shower.." She closed the door, got undressed and stepped into the warm water. It felt good on her skin as she tried to warm up. Still she thought about the dream, *what does it mean? Why do we have to go to Wufie's? And who was Duo really? And why was she called by that name?*  
  
When she was done, she got out of the shower and put her clean clothes on, then made her way downstairs. She patted her old cat that was sleeping on one of the steps. The cat yawned; then looked at Ash with half closed eyes. This made her giggle for the first time that morning, "you silly cat. Are you going down to breakfast with me?" The cat reluctantly got up and followed the girl downstairs. She walked over to the glass table where a plate of pancakes, eggs, and hashbrowns where waiting. "Yum, my favorite" Ash said sitting down in the chair. "Hurry and eat, we're going to go see Wufie at 8:00, it already 7:00. Trowa already called and asked." Catherin said as she went to sit with Ash. She bent down to pet the cat that was rubbing against the leg of her chair. "Where's Trowa now?" said Ash through a mouthful of pancake. Catherin giggled as she watched Ash, "um. he went into his office. He said he wanted to talk to you when we got to Wufie's house." "Alright," said Ash. She finished up her breakfast and went upstairs to get her bag. Then made her way downstairs, and out to the car where Catherin and Trowa were waiting. She climbed into the backseat, closed the door and put her seatbelt on. Soon they were off to go talk to her uncle, Wufie..  
  
  
  
Authors note: Like I said, this is a first. Reviews would be great though! Thanx -Darken Angel 


	2. The Other

CHAPTER 2- THE OTHER  
  
Silence. She looked around for any sign of life. No luck. Where was she? It reminded her of.space? But why space? That's where she lived all her life, but thought nothing of it. Why this time though, why did this silence that engulfed her seem familiar. She tried to move around, but was strapped down by some kind of chest belt. Then something beeped. "Huh?" Lights suddenly came on as a scream lit up in front of her. Why was a colony picture there? Wait, that isn't a picture. But how? She looked down seeing controls. It was a mobile suit? It had to be, what else was capable of such controls. She had never been in one before; yet the seat, screen, even controls seemed so familiar. "Why?" was the only word she could get out of her mouth. Suddenly a smaller screen popped up in the right hand corner. "Heero, do you read? Hey, answer me if your there!" it said through the static. Heero? Who the heck was that? The only two she new of was the famous Heero Yuy, and the Gundam pilot. The original Heero Yuy was assassinated, the other had disappeared. But that was fifteen years ago. The screen said again "Heero! C'mon, answer!" Not knowing what else to do, she answered the voice, "No Heero here, my name is Yvette." As she looked away from the screen, she noticed her hands were on the controls and started to punch buttons. Again she was stunned, "What the heck am I doing?" "Heero! Your alive thank goodness, I was so worried." She could make out a face on the screen, Relena?! But, she was the famous Peacecraft, why would she be trying to get a hold of me? She looked a lot younger then she remembered seeing her last. "I said. huh?" There was gunfire coming from somewhere, but where? Something started to kickin in her mind, because her hands went strait to work, locating the shots. "Wh..." she was to shocked to speak. The voice called again "Heero, you're being fired at! Your suit, Zero Custom, won't be able to hold out much longer." She was right. The suit was being ripped to shreds. "Zero Cusd." was as far as she got. Suddenly she had a flash back, "Always follow your emotions." Odin? The legendary.. No time to think. She was so panicked. "I. I CAN'T DO THIS!" The suit sprang into action. She started flying towards the gunfire, while defending the best she could against it. How did she know how to do this? BANG! "The thruster!" She looked up as her screen lit up with an incoming missile..  
  
"AHHH!!!" She awoke, with the sound of something exploding in her ears. She held a shaking hand to her head, and wiped the sweat rolling down her neck. *Another dream; just had to be another realistic dream* She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then. knock, knock. The door squeaked open as a man Trowa's age with black hair pulled back in a small, neat ponytail popped his head around the corner. "I though I heard you yelling up here." "uh.," that was the only thing she could get out of her mouth. He walked inside and closed the door. "Another nightmare again? You know you should really stop watching those movies." "C'mon Wufie, that's not what I was dreaming about. It was one of those weird dreams again, with mobile suits, and.." He interrupted her, "why don't you get up and get ready, Ash is coming over with Trowa and Catherin at 8:00. It's 7:30. I'll be in my office." "Yah, okay." she replied looking down, still wiping the sweat off her face. He gave her a final glance, then walked out. *But. still, how did I know about the controls? I never really studied them.*  
  
She got up, then looked at her clock, *7:34 already, where's the time going?* She put on an old dark-green guys tank top that had been sowed to fit her. It was her favorite shirt for some reason. Then slipped a pair of blue jeans on. "Well, better go eat. I'll be seeing Ash soon, and I still have to clean up some." She made her bed, then walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Hmm.. how about some cereal? Sounds good to me!" She took down some cereal and a bowl from the shelves, then milk from the fridge. "Uh, apple or strawberries? I can't believe all Ash eats is junk food." She sat down and started eating. Wufie came in, "and don't forget about..." "The living room," she finished for him. "Right, and also." "The bathroom, I know, I know." "Now you cut that out, you know." "You hate it when I do it, I get it already." "Err, yah, I'm going to be working some more in the office." He turned around and grabbed an apple slice quickly so he wouldn't be seen; then started to walk away. "And you know I hate it when you take my fruits in the morning," she said. "Uh." he stopped realizing he had been caught, "good. Your still keen on what's going on." He hurriedly put it back on the napkin; then went into the office. "Huh, guess that's what I get for eating around a workoholic that doesn't take any time to eat." "I heard that!" Wufie said in the backroom. A small smile crossed her face; an evil little smile. Sarcastically, she said "Yes, Uncle Wufie." "Cut it out I told you!" he yelled back. She chuckled at his response, finished up breakfast, then got to cleaning.  
  
When it was 7:55, she was vacuuming the living room. Ring, ring! "Get that," Wufie yelled. She turned off the vacuum; then picked up the phone. "Hello? Alex?!"..  
  
Authors Note: I got some reviews asking for more, so why not? Here's the second chapter. Sorry about it being so short, I started to write, then went blank; hope it good to you. I hate it when that happens. Again, need reviews before continuing! Thanx! - Darken Angel 


	3. The Third

1 CHAPTER 3- THE THIRD  
  
This place...it seemed so familiar. It had to be one of the Arabian deserts. Here among all the sand, she walked. Why was she walking, and where to? There wasn't anything out there, really? No, there was. Something in the distance was a different shade of brown. She continued to walk closer to the different color on the horizon. It grew as she came closer. She could make out some kind of form, an old mobile suit. It was abandon, and lay in the sand, waiting to be buried by some uprising wind. Where did it come from? There was no other person around, or at least no tracks. She looked around, scanning for anything moving. Nothing different caught her eye, so she made her way down the dune to where most of the shattered body was still intact. "Hello?" she called, no answer. She proceeded around the gigantic figure, eyes fixed for anything. Maybe there was someone around here, to hurt to get up or needed serious medical help. "Anyone here?" she shouted again. Just a slight breeze that was rustling her hair could be hear in the pockets of metal. "Quatre." a faint voice called. "Hmm?" She looked around trying to locate the sound. "Quatre." the voice called again. For some reason it sent a big shiver down her back. She came around to what was left of a cockpit that was still above the sand. "Here Quatre." She looked even closer and caught a horrible whiff of something. She approached it to get a better look while holding her nose. The sight that met her eyes was not pretty. It was a rotting corps of some young girl, that's all she could make out. It had an unusual uniform on that was ripped and torn, stained red from blood. She slowly backed away, the seen replaying in her mind. Quatre Raberba Winner was a very important person, being rich and all. But, was that the name she was being called by? She couldn't have been mistaken, that's what she heard, and no one else was around. It was now dark, but no moon or stars shown. Pitch black was all she could see. She felt around for something, hoping it wasn't the suit. Then she saw a gleam of something shiny. Now what. As she watched it, she recognized it to be a gun being pointed at her, then she heard a gunshot..  
  
She sat up in bed, mouth wide open with no sound coming out. No matter how she tried, nothing but a small "eek" could be heard. Then after a moment or two, "AAHHHHH!!!!" She covered her mouth quickly as the loud scream she had just emitted echoed around her. She swallowed hard as the door quickly opened. "Alex? Are you alright? I heard you scream from downstairs." said a man with long blond hair, not to much older then Wufie or Trowa, which just came in, followed by a lady the same age with shorter hair. "Uh, yeah.." Alex said in a quiet voice. "What was wrong?" Noin said walking over and sitting in a chair next to the bed. "I, I had another dream.." "Another dream, again?" replied Zex, "what was it about?" "Same as the others." she replied. "Maybe we should go talk to Trowa and Wufie on this, I think Ash and Yvette has been having strange dreams, too." said Noin. "That sound like a good idea," Zex said, "why don't you call when we're ready to leave." "Alright then," said Alex, "but what time will that be?" "Around 7:50" Noin responded. "K"  
  
She walked down for breakfast, replaying what she had just experience in her mind. *Why was it in a place that seemed so familiar?* She didn't go to deserts, let alone see them, except for pictures in her books. *So what was the deal with this? Who was the young person in the older model mobile suit? And what was the gun all about?* Making it down the stairs pretty quickly, she walked over to the table, baffling questions that were troubling her mind. She quickly ate breakfast; the faster she got done, the faster she would be on the phone about seeing her friends. She finished her plate at about 7:40, then finished getting ready. At 7:55 she called Wufie's house. Ring, ring! The phone rang. "Hello?" a familiar voice answered the other line. "Hi Yvette!" "Alex?!" "Yep! So, what are you doing today?" "Well Ash is coming over, and should be here within 5 minutes." "Oh, why she coming over to see you?" "Something about a dream. In fact come to think of it, I had one to last night" "So did I!" There was silence on the other line. "Uh.. you still there Yvette?" "Hmm? Oh, yah, sorry the doorbell just rang. Well, why don't you come on over, too." "That's what Noin and Zex said." "Alright, see you soon!" "Okay, bye." She hung up then went and told Zex. Soon they were on their way to Wufie's house, looking forward to finding out was the strange dreams meant, and why they three had them..  
  
Authors Note: Well, my friends have been bugging me for a while now to put up the third chapter. So, here yah go guys and girls. I was in the middle of typing this, then came up with a writers block for a week. Sorry if the stories getting a little boring, I just had to introduce some people. It should get better in the next few chapters. Reviews would be great, once again. Thanx- Darken Angel 


	4. Truth

CHAPTER 4- TRUTH  
  
Yvette ran to get the door. She peeked through the eyehole, "Hey Ash, can see you waiving." "So open up the door already, just let us stand out here!" "Hmm, do I really want.." "Just open the door!" Snickering, she slowly opened the door. "Hey Trowa, hi Catherin!" "Hello Yvette" replied Catherin. They made their way through the house into the living room. "Wufie, you here?" yelled Trowa. "Coming!" Wufie yelled back. "Oh, Wufie, Alex just called, they'll be here soon, same reason.." said Yvette. "Really? Oh-boy, I didn't expect this to happen..." "What?" said Ash and Yvette at the same time. "Uh," but Trowa had pulled him of to the side.  
  
"You can't be serious Wufie." Trowa had pulled Wufie into his office and shut all doors and windows so they couldn't be heard. "What other way would there be? What other explanation is there?" "I, I don't know, but I didn't expect it to really happen." "Well Trowa, I didn't know either, but we have no other answer, and we still have to tell them." "I guess your right." A ringing of the doorbell alerted them of the arrival of Alex. "Comin'!" said Ash. She opened the door and let Alex, Noin, and Zex inside. "Hi!" Catherin said in her usual cheery voice. Wufie hadn't really got over the fact that both Noin and Zex were part of OZ before, but he wasn't to impolite. "Hello Zex and Noin." he said in a monotone voice. "I need to talk to all of you, we need to explain something's to you; Alex, Yvette, and Ash," Trowa said looking at them. They made their way to the office, where everything was closed, and one lamp was on, casting strange shadows on their faces.  
  
"Alright," said Noin, "wonder what they have to talk about." "Well, I guess we'll find out later. Do you two want anything?" Catherin said. "No thanks" replied Zex and Noin. "Now, I'm not sure about this, but it seems that these dreams weren't just incidents." said Zex. "I agree." Noin said, nodding her head. "I'm going to go have some tea, anyone want any?" said Catherin, trying to change the subject. "I'll have some please." Noin said smiling at Catherin, "with sugar and cream, also. Thank you." "Still, I question what's going on." Zex said while tapping the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Noin added, "Hmm, I don't know either. Hopefully Trowa and Wufie can explain.."  
  
"Alright, you three might want to sit down.." said Trowa with a sigh. "Take those seats over there," Wufie said motioning to some seats nearby. He and Trowa sat down in front of the three baffled girls. "But why only take us off to the side?" said Ash. "And why only you two seem to know," said Alex. "Hmm.. I'd say were going to hear about something we're really not expecting," said Yvette examining the way Wufie was looking around, "your way to edgy Wufie." "Your very observant, Heero," said Trowa. "Huh? That's what I." "Was called in your dream," Trowa said, finishing for Yvette. "And you would be called Duo, Ash. And Alex, you, Quatre," said Wufie. "How the hell.." started Ash, finished by Alex, "did you know?!?" Trowa looked over both of them, then his gaze fell upon Yvette. "Well, how do you think we knew?" he said. "M-me? Heck how would I kn.. Wait a sec, you can't be serious; that was just a dream." "That, that wasn't a dream, Yvette. That was a mere memory," Wufie said looking at her with his stern eyes. "No way.." said Ash, "she told me something like, *gulp* no, I have to be thinking of something else." "Nah, we must be mistaken, right?" Alex said looking at Trowa for some back up. He shook his head. "Let us explain." Wufie said in a slightly drifted voice.  
  
"Fifteen years ago, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and Quatre Winner were called away on a mission. They had reported some trouble they were having, but said they would be fine. Trowa and I questioned why we weren't included on the mission. When it was sent, it was not signed, which made Heero suspicious. All three decided to accept. Even with how cautious Heero and Quatre was, Duo had his moments. They ran into small battles, but assured us that they were in need of no help. They check in every so often, giving new information, but not telling us what we needed if for. Then, during one battle, we had a small transmission in code 'Later'.  
  
"We waited for other transmissions and sent other messages, trying to contact our lost comrades." At this point he stopped. Yvette knew that Wufie usually liked to do things on his own, without the others help. He wanted to prove that many others were to weak for battle. "Okay," she said slowly. He continued some more. "After two weeks, there was still no answer or even word. We went to search in the last location. There was nothing but a few scraps of metal, but only small pieces. They couldn't have self-detonated because there would be proof. The searches went on for three months, with no results of finding them. They had some how disappeared without a trace." At this Trowa broke in, seeing Wufie look at him.  
  
"..It was a year after the incident that all three of you were taken in by the Dr.'s that built our Gundam's. You were only newborn's. They needed to have new replacement for their lost soldiers. They gave you to each of us, didn't matter what we thought, it was 'a mission that had to be complete', according to them. But Hilde died before you, Ash, were only three. Catherin and I took you in. Yvette, you were Wufie's responsibility." He then looked at Wufie and continued, "Alex, we asked Zex and Noin to take care of you, because we knew both of them had good experience in battle. We were supposed to raise you better then we had been trained, to become the ultimate soldiers, better then any perfect soldier. But in this we failed, because we grew to liking you as a family, not as some trainee. We felt that there was no need to put you through what we suffered. During this time, we neglected the acts that each doctor, especially Dr. J, wanted us to do. Obviously they got to you before we new, making sure even you had to finish you mission." He went quiet. The three girls stared at him with blank surprise, not only because of what he was saying, but they hadn't heard him talk this much before, he was usually VERY quiet, yet now..  
  
Wufie continued, "Obviously, these dreams were some type of memory mixed with adjacent broken figures of some other past. There could be various ways they made this happen. Very clever to take past memories from people and place them with a child. Almost like reincarnation. The only thing we couldn't figure out was that they had chosen mere girls to take on a man's job." At that, Ash broke in, "what the hell do you mean by that WU- MAN!" She started laughing. A smile was on Yvette's face, while Alex was holding her stomach, trying to hold her laughter in. Trowa had a small smile creep up on his face. "You know, Duo use to always call him that." "URR! MAXWELL!" Wufie yelled. Ash immediately stopped, but couldn't help giggling. "Sorry Wufie, something that popped out of my mouth, really, I'm sorry," Ash apologized. Wufie tried to calm down, and continued, "erm, anyway, I guess because your age is getting close to that of ours when it happened, it's starting to affect you more. There's only one way to complete the mission. You have to go see Dr. J, he is the one with the most information."  
  
Authors Note: FEW! Well, I obviously got rid of that writer's block for now! Okay, so is it getting better? Want to find out more? Only for reviews! Hopefully I'll get more up soon, but for now, thanks for readin'! Bye!- Darken Angel 


	5. Dr. J

CHAPTER 5- DR. J  
  
"Uh.." All three of the girls were stunned. Yvette was the first to come around. "So your saying, that we; we were based on someone else?" she said. "Basically," Wufie said. "But, but, but.." Alex stuttered. "How? Why? Because?" questions were spilling out of Ash's mouth. "Well, I think we now know you as Ash Maxwell, Yvette Yuy, and Alex Winner," said Trowa. For some reason, unknown to her, Ash had a small smile creeping up on her mouth. "COOL!" "WHAT?!" exclaimed Alex, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, COOL?!" "Calm down, Alex," Yvette said, trying to sit down the now standing and puzzled Alex. "I just can't believe that we were suppose to be 'super' soldiers, us, me, no way!" Alex said, sitting down slowly. Ash was now up on her feet pacing, "Well, if we were suppose to be soldiers, what are we suppose to do now? What would have been our mission?" "Please sit down," said Trowa. Ash walked back over near her seat, and started to sit down. "Good point Duo!" someone exclaimed. This wasn't expected by Ash, and halfway down to sitting she looked up and lost her balance, missing the chair, and landing on her ankle. "Ouch," she said in an annoyed voice. Then she looked up, looking for the person that had cause her trouble. "Umm." she said looking around, "who said that?" Someone came out of the shadows. "DR.J!!!" said Yvette surprised. "Nice to see you too, Heero. Ah, also here Quatre? Good." "Umm, why did you call me, I mean, us that? I really wasn't ready," said Ash, rubbing her ankle. "Well, that's what your name's were suppose to be, if these two hadn't failed me." He shot a glance toward Trowa and Wufie. "We, we didn't want other's to go through the same ordeal," said Trowa. "You had no reason for these girls to become replacements," Wufie said standing up from his seat. "Now, we had to predict what would happen. And we needed new people as soon as we could get them," replied Dr. J. "They wouldn't have had a chance to be normal," Trowa shot back. Dr. J paid no attention, and turned towards the girls, "you still have one more year before the memories become permanent." "What do you mean 'permanent'?" said Yvette in a deadly tone, making Ash look at her. "PLEASE don't talk like that," Ash said in a pleading voice. Yvette turned and glared at her, after a moment or two, she turned from the retreating girl, and looked back at Dr. J, waiting for a reply. "Hmm.. Good, your already acting like him," Dr. J said. "Hmph," Yvette said glaring at him. "Um, please explain," said Alex. "Well, when you were young, we had the chance to take memories from the past Gundam pilots, and transfer them into you minds. We had information on how to set a time when these mere memories would become real, permanent memories. Basically, you will become the three missing Gundam pilots." "Oh, that's it," said Ash, then she realized, "YOU MEAN WE'LL BE THE *gulp* PEOPLE WE WERE BASED ON!!!" "You finally figured it out." Dr. J said, "Any more questions from you Quatre, I mean Alex?" "Um.. n-no," she looked at him with utter surprise and disbelief on her face. "Alright then," said Dr. J, then he opened the door and started out of the office, "we should probably notify Zex, Noin, and Catherin," then walked out.  
  
"Dr. J?!" Catherin said in a surprised voice, almost dropping her cup of tea at the sight of him. "Hello Catherin, Noin, and Zex. Long time no see. So, have the girls been good over the years," said Dr. J. "Well, yes, of course they've been good, like always.." Catherin's voice drifted off as she saw the look on Trowa face when he walked in. "Why don't you explain Dr." Wufie said through clenched teeth. "Thank you," started the doctor, "Zex, Catherin, Noin, please see me through on this. I'm going to tell you the truth about the girls narrowed down. Trowa and Wufie didn't tell you much, but they were sworn to secrecy." He glanced around for the girls, they we slowly walking out. Yvette was glaring at everything, Ash had a familiar smile on her face, and Alex had a puzzled look on. He continued, "You all know that Heero, Quatre, and Duo went missing ever since the last undertaking they went on. And you received these girls soon afterwards." Catherin was the only one that nodded. "They were supposed to be raised differently. If Trowa and Wufie hadn't failed. They were supposed to raise the girls to take after each of the missing Gundam pilots. Quatre- Alex, Heero- Yvette, and Duo- Ash. You can see a little resemblance." Everyone except Dr. J turned to look at the girls, Yvette just glared at Dr. J, Ash was in the middle of a yawn, and Alex still had a confused look on her face and was looking down at the floor while mumbling something. Then they turned back to look at J. "If they were raised right from the start, they would now be the ultimate soldiers, never to fail or disobey any orders." At this Catherin gasped, Noin looked at him with a discussed look, and Zex had a look of appall on his face. Yet the doctor continued, "But that was only a setback. These three will eventually take after their pilot. Even now, like I mentioned, they are taking on some resemblance. The nightmares they were having didn't belong to them; they were mixed of past and dreams that the other pilots might have. Next year, on their 15 birthdays, the memories will be permanent, and they will act almost exactly like there counterparts. That's what our plan was, but it is now slightly changed because of 03 and 05." "Don't call us by those name's!" said Wufie. "We were rid of those many years ago," continued Trowa. Wufie added, "and now we have someone to look after, and need some piece." "Wufie, your becoming soft.." the Doctor replied. "Urrr.." Wufie said threw clenched teeth, while balling his fists. Noin and Zex were so enraged, they couldn't say anything to say at the moment. Catherin was on the verge of tears from disbelief. Then Noin said, "How can you have such a cruel future planned for these girls, don't you know that the wars are over! This is a time for piece and prosperity!" Zex added, "There is no need for more unwanted soldiers. These girls should be able to grow up in a regular environment, not in some training facility." Now it was Catherin's turn, "Sh..shame on you! Shame on all you Dr.'s! To want to put more innocent people in your plans! As far as we're concerned, these girls are staying the way they are." "Too late. That is not possible," said Dr. J, "I am the only Dr. out of us that is still alive. The others perished in a raid. I was the only one to survive. And now these girls, now since the memories are coming back at full potential, it is too late to stop their mission. They have to complete what they have started. This unconscious stage is greatly affecting them." At the word mission, Yvette was obviously intently listening by the look on her face. Ash had taken to a chair and was resting her head on her hand, looking as if she might fall asleep. Alex was obviously still questioning the Dr.'s explanation, her face, but was somewhat listening. "I have no more time, I must go." Dr. J turned and walked towards the door. He opened it, then said, "good luck to you trainee's," and walked out. "Now what." said Wufie, turning towards the girls. Ash had gotten to her feet, noticing Dr. J had left. She went over to where Yvette was standing, and put a hand on her shoulder, "he's a real pain, ain't he? Just like you," she gave a little shove. Yvette glared at her, then said "Omae O Koruso." "I'm scared," replied Ash in an exaggerated voice, understanding what she had just said. At this Alex looked up, "Will you two please knock it off? So what do we do now?"...  
  
Authors Note: Alright! Finished with the fifth chapter. How do you like the story so far? I would like to know. PLZ, no bad comments, I all ears for suggestions, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.. ^_~. Thanx to you all that read my story! Hopefully I'll continue soon! See yah- Darken Angel 


	6. Why?

CHAPTER 6- WHY?  
  
Trowa and Wufei looked at them a little amazed at how they acted, but were sort of use to it by the way their comrades acted. But it was still weird to see the girls they had taken care of act this way. "Isn't there anything we can do for them? I mean it's just not right for Dr.J to do this to them," Catherine said a little pissed off. "Well um lets see uh.." Was all Trowa and Wufei could manage to say, as Ash sat back down next to Alex to have a little chat on what just happened. Mean while, Yvette continued to glare at everything. Noin and Zech just stared blankly at anything, to mad to speak, for what they just heard truly amazed and angered them. But the thought that was in everybody's mind was why do this. "Well this is a little freaky you know about us taking the place of them," Ash said to Alex. "Well, um, well I don't really like the idea of, um, taking anyone's life or being reincarnated to be like them .." she trailed off. "So are you telling me you don't like this?" protested Ash. "Dr. J knows how to stop this, but won't admit it," Yvette added, talking to Alex and Ash. Trowa and Wufei looked at the bunch curiously, taken aback by the sudden change of the girls. "What do we do now?" Trowa asked Wufei. "I, I don't know, we don't know how to stop this, but there is some way, we need more time," Wufei added. "Well the time you need is not available," whispered Noin. Then Zech said, "and we have no way of telling how often they are going to act this way. I guess we'll have to deal with it." Catherine, "guess so.."  
  
The girls looked at everyone, finally realizing that they were being talked about. The people around them they recognized, but everything was a blare of their past, a past they were soon going to have. *Was this really going to happen?* They all questioned. "No.. really, is it?" Ash asked Yvette. "We won't know till our fifteenth birthday's," she answered. Trowa walked over and sat down by the girls. "Well, we're not sure what's going to happen, so we'll have to deal with whatever comes our way." Yvette shot him a glare, "why don't we even try to find out what we'll do." By this time Wufei had walked over, "I'm sorry, but we have no idea what to do at this time." "What do you mean, 'at this time'," commented Alex. "Well, uh, how do we say this," they said. "Well that's easy you just don't know what to do, so you don't know what to say." Yvette shot at them. Wufei shot a glare at Yvette, which was equally countered. Alex noticed what was going on between Wufei and Yvette, and just decided to talk to Trowa instead. "If these memories become permanent, what will happen to our memories?" "There is no real answer," he said, trying to calm her down. "Hey, you two," Ash said to the glaring pair. They both turned and glared at her. "Common', what's with the glaring? We need to figure something out before I fall asleep." Yvette elbowed her in the stomach. "Hey! You know that hurts!" Wufei had turned his gaze towards Trowa. "So, Trowa, I guess we should just wait till their birthday, so, let them have a normal life until that day," Wufei said in a casual voice. "Guess your right." Trowa got up and walked towards the other debating guests.  
  
"Well the girls need to lead some kind of normal life, yah know," Noin said to Catherine. "I know, but what about all their memories with us? What will happen to them?" Catherine asked. "We won't know till then," Trowa said now reaching them, and went to sit down nearby. "He's right. Dr. J didn't inform us about anything bad happening, if he knew of anything. And they only have one more year to enjoy with us.." Zech said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Very true. So in their last year, we should try our best to give them good memories; we all know the memories that they are going to receive are not that great," Trowa said. "Talk about changing completely." Wufei said. "How so Wufei?" asked Noin. "Well everything; talking, acting with 'em, and anything else you can think of." Wufei answered. "Can you people's stop talking like this is the end of the world or something," Ash said; who had just walked over with the other two girls. "That's not a good thought," said Alex. Yvette was now growing board and impatient with the conversation going on in front of her. "Just give me a damn computer," she said in an annoyed voice. They all turned to look at her. "Uh, that's alright," said Zech with a worried look on his face. "Well, why not, we have nothing else to do," said Ash. "Don't worry about it," said Trowa, backing up Zech for the first time. Yvette decided that this was a waist of time, and walked over to sit down. "Uh, does anyone think this is weird, besides me?" Alex asked. They all looked at her, *She's just now noticing this* Wufei thought.  
  
Soon, after all the pondering was done, everyone started to make his and her way to the door. Wufei open it and let everyone out but Trowa. "Hold on Trowa, why don't you come by tomorrow at 9:00 with Ash." "Alright then," he answered back. "Hey yeah!! Did you hear that Yvette I'm coming over tomorrow and were hang out some more." Ash said excited. "Hn." Was all she said. "What, aren't you happy I'm coming over? God, miss no personality." She spat a little mad. At that time Yvette was already walking back to the kitchen to eat her midday snack. "Hey where are you going Yvette? Hey I'm talking to you! Hey get back here! Err." Ash was pissed. All Yvette did was turn and glared at her, which scared Ash a little bit. "Ash, come on time to go. We do got things to do, ya know." Trowa yelled for Ash. But Ash was already in the kitchen trying to get Yvette to talk. But she was to busy eating one of her daily five servings of 'the evil food', as Ash would call it. " Come on, come on, you know you want to talk to me!" Ash said still trying to get Yvette to talk. But it was no use; Yvette was not going to speak. So Ash hung her head and left the room. She left with Trowa to do their jobs for the day.  
  
"Alright, Yvette, we go things to do.." Wufei said in a questioning voice. "Hm?" she said looking up. Wufei walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, then let out a stressed sigh. "Uh.." She said looking up at him with a questioning face. "Let's go."  
  
Authors Note: Here's the sixth chapter of my story. I must give great thanks and appreciation to my dear friend who wrote half of this with me. I had a writer's block, and she really had some great ideas, so we worked on it together when she visited. Thanx for all the reviews, and updates on the spelling, sorry about the wrong names. Hopefully for chapter 7, It'll be a heck of a lot easier! See yah! - Darken Angel 


	7. Questions worn

CHAPTER 7- QUESTIONS WORN  
  
Yvette gave him a curious look, but didn't ask any questions. She finished up her orange; then followed Wufei into his office. She found him sitting in his seat in the dimly lit room. He was sifting through a new pile of papers; they looked pretty old, considering they were a pale yellow. Then he pulled out a picture of something. He beckoned her over to him. "Um….." she said while looking over his shoulder. The picture looked like something out of her book of "Famous Century Wars and Models"; a mobile suit. It was the one that was called, something like Nataku. But it was dated, reading seventeen years ago. He pulled out some more, dating around the same time. Then, he laid them out so she could see all of them. She reached for the one on the other side of the desk, the one farthest away from her. There was a name written on it; Wing Gundam/ Heero Yuy. "…..So this would be mine," she said, not as a question, more like a statement. He looked up at her, "Something like that." "What exactly do we have to do Wufei?" she said, still looking at the picture. "Well," he took the picture from her, "we have errands to run." "What kind of errands?" she said cutting him off. "Now, let me finish. We have to go to some parts store and…." She cut him off again, "what kind of parts store?" "Let me finish," he said annoyed, "the motor parts store, can't remember the name right now. Alright, it's already 3:00 now, didn't think it took that long to do things, let's go." He picked up his jacket and made his way to the door, with Yvette following him, very quietly…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex was sitting in the back of the car on the way home. "Are you alright Alex?" Noin said with a worried tone, "Your very quiet, you know." "Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine Noin, thank you," she replied. "Well, this is a difficult time for you, with what is now going on, so feel free to talk to us," Zech assured her. He was now pulling up to the two-story house; it was a peach color with apple trees in the front orchard. A small woman came out to meet them. "Welcome back!" she said. "Hello Gabriel," Alex answered her. Gabriel helped Noin out of the car as Alex made her way to the house with its huge windows and double glass doors. She breathed in the sweat sent of apples as she walked past the orchard that was now in bloom with blossoms. She opened the door as her kitten greeted her; Pearl. She walked over to Alex and jumped into the open girls arms, and started purring. Alex smiled at the little cat; its random actions were very funny to watch. She walked over to a chair in the living room and sat down. Her life was changing right before her eyes, and there was no way to stop it, no matter how she tried. She was going to take the place of a young boy with blond hair and crystal blue eyes; become part of the Winner family who had lost him so long ago. "I said, Alex, would you like something to eat?" Gabriel said. "Hmm?" She looked up to the lady standing near her. She hadn't notice Gabriel came in, or even that she was being talked to. "Uh, no thanks. I think I'm going to go lay down." She walked upstairs to her bedroom, followed by her cat that had left her arms to walk. *I just need to rest. Hopefully this will all be over when I wake up. But it's too real to be a dream.* She thought as she lay down on her feather pillow…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ash? Ash. Ash!" Catherine almost yelled. "Huh?" Ash said turning away from the window for the first time since they got in the car. "What are you thinking so hard about that you can barely hear me?" Catherine said in an annoyed, but worried voice. "Um, well, I was about to fall asleep….." she looked at Catherine's arched eyebrow, then said quickly, "but I was thinking about what all is going on." "Alright, leave her alone for now Catherine," Trowa said in his quiet voice. She looked up at him, a little bit of surprise on her face. Then she turned around to face the front and stared out of the side window. "Sorry Catherine, I know you're just worried about me, but I'll be fine, honest," Ash said, with a slight smile that concealed her real feelings. She was scared, very scared. But, yet, she felt something deep inside that was adventurous. Not sure what else to say or do, she returned to looking out the window, pondering some more. "So, Ash why don't you just rest, okay," Trowa said with some concern. He could see the girl in the rear view mirror. She looked very tired and weary, considering she had a long night with little sleep. "I guess your right," she said still looking out of her side window. She was somewhat tired, but she was to far in deliberation to sleep. Thoughts kept running through her mind, *what will happen to all the great memories I've had with my family, Trowa and Catherine?* She didn't like the contemplation of loosing those. But even with all her thinking, she eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
She was awoken by a slight shake. "Hmm?" she said while rubbing her eyes. The smiling face of Catherine greeted her. "We're here," she said. Ash looked up and smiled back, "okay, I'll be just a sec." She got out of the car and went into the house. *I can't just ruin the rest of my time here with my memories by being bothered by what's going to happen. But I do hope it's not inevitable* she thought as she walked up the stairs to her room. She stubbed her foot on one of the steps, "CRAP!" slipped out of her mouth. She heard a dish crash in the kitchen. She did cuss, even though that wasn't a 'bad' word, but not where everyone could hear it. Obviously Catherine had heard her, and wasn't expecting it. She quickly made her way up the stairs the best she could; her foot hurt badly, she hit it hard because she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. While she was closing her door, she could hear Catherine complaining to Trowa about what she said. She stopped to listen for a second. "You mean she'll even start to talk like him!" "Look Catherine, I can't help it, I'm sure she can't either." "She still shouldn't say things like that!" "Alright. Calm down, I'll talk to her later, for now she needs at least some rest." Trowa assured her. Ash couldn't agree more; she walked over to her bed and lay down on her back. "Oh, well, guess I should get some sleep."…..  
  
A/N: Alright, so it's getting boring again, but it wouldn't be good if you didn't get to anticipate it, right? ^_~ I'm hoping to get some of chp 8 done before Christmas break is over. I guess, if you want continuations, I'd like suggestions; see what ideas are out there. K! ^_^ Guess I'll talk to you all L8R- Darken Angel 


	8. Getting on with life?

CHAPTER 8- GETTING ON WITH LIFE?  
  
Ash rolled over to look at her clock. It was 11:00pm. She had slept 7 ½ hours. "I'm hungry," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Man it's really late. I slept for a long time. I wonder if anyone's still up," she thought aloud. Slowly the door creaked open, and there were footsteps down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. There was some candy on the counter she settled on. It was amazing how thin she stayed with all the junk food she ate. While walking back, she heard someone talking in Trowa's office. "Guess he's still up. I must have not seen him when I walked back earlier," she thought quietly. Walking slowly over to the door, she noticed that the door was almost all the way closed. "He never closes the door. Just to small of an office," she whispered. Peeking in, there was Trowa and an unknown man arguing. "I said I wanted more than just scraps of Gundanium!" the short man almost yelled. "I'm sorry sir, we don't have huge amounts. It is a very rare substance," Trowa said in his quiet and calm voice. But it was totally opposite of the other man, "So you have no big scraps of metal?!" "That's correct sir. We don't collect the big pieces." "That's poppycock! I wanted a big enough amount to fill my order!" "Sorry sir, but may I ask what you are building? Therefore we can find maybe parts to fill your order." "That is classified. Well, if you don't have what I want, I guess I'll have to go somewhere else," the stranger said with a cocky voice. When he got no sudden response from Trowa, his faced turned red with anger. He turned towards the door, but still looked at Trowa. "Uh-oh," Ash said to no one in particular. "You'll hear from me later!!" The man stormed out of the office, slamming the door, almost hitting Ash square in the face, while she fell back. He went out the front door to an expensive car that had a chauffer waiting, holding the car door open. The short man stepped inside and sat down. The car pulled away with a screech, and went down the main road. That's when Ash got a funny feeling, like she new that man from somewhere. "And what are you doing up," Catherine's voice entered Ash's ears. She quickly looked behind her, and then looked up to meet Catherine's face. "Uh, h-hello," she said with a sheepish smile, "just woke up and was hungry." "Uh-huh, you know you shouldn't be listening to Trowa's business conversations," Catherine said to Ash. "I wasn't," then she looked off to the side, "well, I heard a little." She paused for a second before saying, "Catherine, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure," she helped Ash up and led her upstairs, "let's go to your room." She shut the door behind Ash, "What is it?" "Well for some reason, I," Ash paused for a second, "I thought I knew that man, and he was talking about something called 'Gundanium'?" "Um, yes, well," Catherine stuttered, "don't worry about it. You wouldn't understand, at least not now. Alright, why don't you get off to bed." She hurried Ash to bed and said goodnight; then closed the door. *Alright then, guess I'll just have to find out on my own* she thought.  
  
"Trowa?" Catherine said walking into his office. Trowa was putting away papers at his desk. "Trowa?" she said again. "Hmm?" He looked up, noticing her for the first time. "What is it Catherine?" "Ash was asking about the Gundanium, you know the pieces you were selling to the man?" she said. "Yes, what about it?" "Well, why were you holding back all the real pieces that you collected?" "Catherine," he said with a sigh, "I don't trust his funds, or his meaning of why he needs it." "Okay, whatever you say Trowa, if you can't tell me I understand. I'll wait until you can," she replied with a smile, then turned and left. Trowa looked back down to the papers and slid some older ones out from under it. They were the plans and blueprints on the Gundams. "Why did I keep these, anyway?" He turned to throw them away, then stopped and looked at what caught his eye. They widened, as he looked closer…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here Wufie," said Yvette finding the part he was recently looking for. "Thanks," he said while taking it down off the rack. "You seem to be getting slower at finding these things," Yvette said with a slight smile. He looked at her for a moment, seeming to be choosing his words wisely, "You just seem to be getting faster." "Alright, why do we need all these computer parts?" she said, raising one of her eyebrows. They had already been to the motor parts store where he had picked up something in a box. She wanted to know, *why was he suddenly being extra cautious on what he was doing around me? I'll figure it out* "Well," she snapped back to reality, "I'm working on a project…." he replied. "What type of project," she emphasized the word 'type'. "Classified info," he answered while turning to walk towards the cashier. "Classified…."she mumbled to herself. This is the word that really got her interested. *Wonder what classified information he's keeping from me. I know just about everything he and Trowa's doing. Where'd my calculations and estimations with the information I have go wrong? They were supposed to be flawless. They couldn't have receive another mission, or have they?* she thought. *I better keep an eye on her, she's getting suspicious, just like Heero* Wufei thought to himself as he paid for the piece. He watched her out of the corner of his eye; she had a look of total concealment, the same look Heero would wear when he was deep in thought. *I wonder how Trowa and Noin are doing* he considered. They walked out to the car; quiet between both of them. He again noticed that she was somewhat glaring at things. *She hasn't really smiled a lot since her fourteenth birthday, of course that meant she only had a year to be herself. Obviously, some of Heero, too* he considered as he opened up his own door. There was total silence the whole way home. *Doesn't really talk much anymore, either* was another thing he noticed as he pulled up the driveway. It was already 11:00pm when he walked into his office. "Yvette, it's pretty late, why don't you head off to bed," but she was already halfway up the stairs. She walked into her room still deep in thought. *Wonder how long he's going to stay up* she thought as she changed into her nightclothes. She climbed into bed with one thought on her mind, *I'll find out what's going on*  
  
At 11:30 Wufei's cell phone rang. He picked it up wondering who would be calling him so late. "Hello? Oh, hey Trowa," Trowa sounded pretty worried and urgent, "why didn't you just call me on my home ph…. What? No! You didn't?!"…..  
  
A/N: Hello! Well, how is it? Better? What's going to happen? O.O? Never know! ^_~ Here's chapter eight for all you! See yah on chapter 9, hopefully! I just don't know how I'm going to be able to type with school going back and everything. But I'll try! BYE! ^_^ -Darken Angel 


	9. Busy Days

CHAPTER 9- BUSY DAYS  
  
"Alex? Alex, c'mon breakfast is ready," Noin said to the sleeping girl. "Uh, yeah, alright," Alex said while looking up with half closed eyes. *Already time for breakfast? Must have slept through the whole night* she thought. She got up and changed out of the clothes she wore the day before, since she had gone strait to bed without switching clothes. *Wonder what's for breakfast* ran through her mind as she walked down the white marble staircase. The dining room was lighted by huge windows that were placed all around the room. The day was cheery and sunny outside with the sounds of birds singing; or at least it was starting out lighthearted. Gabriel brought out a couple of plates full of different foods, some even looking close to desserts. "Wow Gabriel, you really outdid yourself today," Alex said, looking at all the delicious food. This time she actually noticed her stomach was growling. No sooner was she dishing out some of the delicacies, Zech's came in. "Good morning," he said in a warm tone, "sleep well last night?" Alex nodded her head, trying to swallow her big mouthful. He smiled, "You going to eat all of this?" She shook her head, and then she invited him to sit with her when she finally swallowed her mouthful. Gabriel brought a newspaper over to Zech's, "It's this mornings, sir," she said placing it near him. "Thank you Gabriel," he said, serving himself some breakfast. Noin soon joined them; she was wearing a nicer dress, not the usual clothes Alex saw her in. "Where are you going," Alex asked Noin as she reached for some fruit. "Well," Noin started as she also got some fruit, "I have a meeting with the princess of the Sanc Kingdom," she replied. Both Alex and Zech's looked up at her. "With who?" Alex said slowly, not sure she heard Noin right. "I said the princess, I did work for her you know," Noin said noticing she was attracting more attention then she really wanted. "Why?" Zech's asked, putting down the morning paper. "Business…." Noin said, knowing this wasn't the best answer. "Hmm," Zech's said, leaning back in his cushioned chair, "what kind of business, may I ask?" "Just need to discuss about some things over tea," Noin said, finishing up the fruit in her bowl. Alex was watching both intently before she asked, "Can I accompany you?" Noin and Zech's looked at her with blank expression's on their faces for a minute, when Zech's said, "I don't think it is right inviting yourself," a slight smile on his face. "That's quite alright, I think she should hear the subjects we must discuss anyway. Go ahead and get ready," Noin said, "Gabriel!" "Yes, madam?" Gabriel said coming into the room. "Would you please help Alex dress for tea?" Noin asked. "Right away," Gabriel answered as she led Alex from the table up the stairs to get ready to see the princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash woke up to the sounds of birds singing outside her window. Catherine walked into her room and opened up the curtains, letting in a blast of morning sunlight. Ash groaned as she placed the pillow over her face, "five more minutes," she said in a muffled voice. "Oh, sorry, didn't realize you were awake," Catherine said, walking to the door, "I'm going to go start breakfast," then left. "Aw man, I was having a nice dream, too. Wait…. what was I dreaming about?" she mumbled to herself, trying to sit up. She fell back on her pillow three more times before sitting up and looking around in the brightly lit room. "What to wear today?" she said, looking around from her closet to her dresser, the shorts and t-shirt she wore to bed wasn't going to work, they were all very wrinkled. Then she got up and walked over to the window and opened it. A warm breeze came in through the opening. "Hey Ash!" someone called from bellow on the ground, "lookin' as good as ever!" "Oh shut up, Ryan!" she yelled back down to the voice. It was a young man, about her age; he had blond, light hair that was sloppily kept back by gel, but had crystal clear green eyes. He had an exceptional tan, considering both Ash and himself lived right on the beach, they had been friends for a long time. "C'mon lazy! Surfs great this morning!" he yelled to Ash. "Come on into the house, I'll be down in a minute." She hurriedly got on her bathing suit, shorts, and grabbed her wetsuit, just in case. She found Ryan talking to Catherine when she ran out to the kitchen to pack a small cooler, grabbing some fresh hot pancakes off a plate that was set out. She walked over to Trowa's office to say goodbye, but ended up bumping into him. Blueprints of some kind flew out of his hand as she was knocked down to the ground. "Oh, sorry Ash, didn't see you coming around the corner," he said helping her up. She helped pick up the papers, when she noticed that a few where different then the others, "what are these for?" she said holding one up. "Oh, that, don't worry about it," Trowa said a little nervously as Ash handed him the rest of the papers. "Well, whatever, I'm going to go surfing," Ash informed him. "What about Yvette? I'm still going over to Wufei's house, heading there now," Trowa asked the leaving girl. "Send her down on her motorcycle!" Ash called back to him as she shut the front door behind herself and Ryan. She quickly stuffed the pancakes in her mouth as she walked over to the garage and got her surfboard out. It was a deep sea blue with a black and silver scythe on it. "I've never figured out why you like that scythe on there," Ryan said, picking up his own that was green, and had a decal of blue and white flames. "Dunno," Ash said as she and Ryan walked across the street onto the beach, surfboard in one hand, cooler in other. "How do you carry all that? Do you want some help?" Ryan offered. "Nah, I'm fine," Ash said. They placed their stuff about 20 feet from the waters edge. There wasn't really any high or low tides on this colony. "Dang! This thing ways a ton! How did you pick this up, and what's in it?" Ryan exclaimed, trying to move the cooler. "Oh, c'mon, I'm not that much stronger then you," she said, moving the cooler with ease. *Why is this so easy, It wasn't this way before* she thought. "Well let's go!" Ryan said, running to the water, board in hand, "bet you can't keep up!" "Oh yah?!" Ash said running after him with her board, forgetting about the incident for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DING, DONG The doorbell rang at Wufei's house. "Got it," Yvette yelled, running to the doorway. She opened it seeing Trowa, "Oh, hey Trowa, come on in.  
  
Where's Ash?" Trowa didn't look so good, he was a little bit paler, and didn't seem to have had much sleep. "Thank you. Ash went surfing this morning with Ryan, she said to go join her, good surf." He walked to Wufei's office quickly, and then closed the door behind him. *Wonder what that was about, and the papers in his hand, what were they for* she thought. Having already finished breakfast, she got her jean jacket, and walked down to the garage. *I'll be fine in these black shorts and green tank top* she thought as she opened the garage door. The sunlight hit her sleek, black motorcycle. She smiled, walking over to her prized beauty. She had just polished it a few days ago. The leather seat even shined with the rest of the bike. It was made from many different parts and bikes, and could make up to 200 mph, jumping for 0 to 60 in about 5 sec. specially built by her. It would take her anywhere, anytime, anyway. She mounted it and started up the smooth running engine. It purred as she revved it up a couple of times, the smell of racing gas exhaust filling her nose on this lovely morning. This is how she liked it; morning rides on her sweet motorcycle, on her own, nothing to stop her, not even cops. She accelerated out of the garage, and left in a big cloud of dust. Going about 80 on the freeway, she relaxed and popped a wheelie as the wind whipped at her face, tossing her hair around. Passing many cars, she picked up some speed. After about 20 minutes, she caught the first glimpses of the water. Turning off the exit, it was only about 5 minutes before she got to Ash's house. She pulled off her black helmet and walked up to the front door. Her knocking was answered by Catherine.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to write, homework was piling up, and then I had computer problems. Here's chp. 9 for you! Please R&R! I'll try to start chp. 10 soon for all of you in anticipation, hate it don't yah! ^_^ Well, maybe next weekend, or sooner, I don't think any later. See yah, thankx- Darken Angel 


	10. As Our Lifes Change

CHAPTER 10- AS OUR LIFES CHANGE  
  
"Oh, hello Yvette, Ash is out surfing now," Catherine said with a smile, "come on in." Yvette walked into the living room and sat down, "Came in on my motor cycle, is it alright if I use the phone real quick?" "Sure, you know where it is," Catherine said walking into the kitchen. Yvette walked over to hallway and picked up the phone; she dialed Alex's number. "Hello?" came Gabriel's voice over the speaker. "Hi Gabriel, can I talk to Alex?" Yvette asked over the receiver. "The miss is getting ready at the moment, Yvette, but she'll be out in a second, hold on." After a few seconds of silence, someone else answered the phone, "Hello? Alex speaking." "Hi Alex, it's Yvette, I'm over at Ash's house right now, you?" "Oh, hey, I'm going over to see Relena Peacecraft, still can't figure out why Noin says `princess'." "Alright talk to you later," Yvette hung up and walked over to the kitchen. "Catherine, I'm going to take my surfboard out, I'll be over on the beach," Yvette informed  
Catherine. "Do you want anything to eat before you go?" Catherine asked the receding girl. "No thanks," Yvette said as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. She walked down to the garage and opened the door. She parked her motorcycle inside the vacant spot where Trowa's car had been. She placed her helmet on the handlebars of the motorcycle. *I wonder what was on those papers, something is really bothering Trowa, I need to find out what it is* she thought as she pulled her surfboard off one of the racks. It was gold with a silver angel wing on it. She walked back out into the sunlight with the surfboard in her hand.  
  
Out in the water about 50ft from the shore, Ryan and Ash were swimming out for the big waves. "Here comes one," Ryan yelled to Ash as a huge swell engulfed them. The sound of the wave crashing was almost deafening. Ash got a glimpse of Yvette wading out about 10ft from shore; she waved because of course she wouldn't be able to hear her voice over the sounds of the ocean. Ryan had successfully caught the wave, and was proceeding to ride it inland. "Hang ten! Hang ten!" Ash yelled to him, hands cupped around her mouth. Through the barreled wave he went, perfectly skimming his hand over the crest of the water. Ash was watching him when she felt a tap on the shoulder, "huh?" She turned around to face Yvette, "GAH!" Ash said in surprise, falling off the back of her board. She poked her head back out and spat the salty water. Then she got back on her board, looking at Yvette with a bemused face. "Hi to you too," Yvette said with a monotone voice. "How? But you? Over," Ash  
stuttered with a puzzled look, gesturing her hands towards the shore. Yvette just rolled her eyes, "Forget it, to fast for you," she said paddling for the next wave. It took Ash a second, then "Hey! I'm not slow!" she said paddling after Yvette. Another wave crested over as Ash paddled hard, next thing, she was surfing it round; braid trailing behind her in the wind. "Woo-hoo!" she let out an excited yell. She saw Ryan and waved, causing her to loose her balance, "Whoa!" Splash Popping her head out of the water, she smiled sheepishly, only to submerge back under with another ocean wave. Underwater, Ash could see Yvette's board catch the wave. Resurfacing, she cheered Yvette on, watching all her stunts. Yvette's blond hair whipped around her; she rode the wave to where Ryan was, "C'mon Ash, even Yvette made it!" he yelled to the burnet out in the deep. "I'm coming, I'm com...burble, burble" she tried to get out as another wave crashed over her. Finally getting onto her  
board again, she rode a wave perfectly back inshore, "so, who's the surf master now?" she said with an evil grin. Yvette just looked at her, no expressions on her face. Ryan had a goofy look on as he thought about her moves. "Okay," Ash said, seeing no sudden jumps on praise, so, "I'm hungry!" Ryan did a face plant right into the water with laughter. Yvette just shook her head and started to move up the shore. Ash raced ahead of her, strait for the cooler. "Hey, *laugh* wait up for *laugh* me!" Ryan said, trying to stop laughing. They each put their board down and sat on them. Ash pulled the cooler over to her, "okay, we got sandwiches, and everything in-between, including your *yuck* fruits and veg's, Yvette."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex walked over to the mirror to check herself over. "How do you like the outfit, miss?" Gabriel asked with a warm smile. Alex was wearing tan pants with a light blue flannel shirt. Over that was a silk, green vest that came down to her waist; it had small red roses around the edge. "It's very nice," Alex said with a slow spin to show the clothes. "They fit you very well," Noin said as she walked in, "are you ready to go?" "Yes, just give me one more second," Alex hurried over to a small table with a brush and hand held mirror and combed out her brown curly hair. "Now, I'm ready," she said as she walked over to where Noin was by the door. They proceeded to walk out to where a limo was waiting, "A limo too," Alex said as she and Noin proceeded down to the pink car. "It was sent over by Relena," Noin said with a smile. Gabriel helped them in and waved goodbye as the car pulled away. "So, what do you have to discus?" Alex said as the car drove down the freeway. "Basically  
what's going on with you, Yvette, and Ash," Noin replied. "But I thought we were suppose to keep that secret," Alex answered back as she turned from the window. "Yes, I'm not going to tell her in details the changes that are going on with you girls at this stage," she said with a frown, "I can't afford her getting upset by this new found information." She let out a small sigh and looked out of the window to the green fields that were now in bloom with purple and pink flowers. The beautiful colors could brighten even the darkest and gloomiest day, which for Noin was becoming more frequent. She let out another small sigh, not realizing that Alex had asked her another question, "Did you hear me, Noin?" "Hmm? What did you say, Alex?" "I asked how long we're going to stay?" Alex asked again. "Until we can set something's strait, you don't have to worry about it," Noin replied with a small smile. But it was covering up her worries for the young girls, the year would soon be coming  
to an end, and that meant the return of the three lost Gundam Pilots, the people she new well; but at the cost of the life of a girl she raised on her own was more then she could take.  
  
A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't written in a long time, my computer crashed and I had major problems. So, I would like to know if anyone else is still interested in this story, let me know if your still interested. -Darken Angel 


	11. Visits and Systems

CHAPTER 11- VISITS AND SYSTEMS  
  
Trowa sat down in the armchair in front of Wufei's desk. "So is it true? You found the Zero Systems plans?" Wufei asked in a worried tone. Trowa nodded, "Not only that, but an update, set for all the Gundam's." "All? But why all?" Wufei questioned. "I'm not sure, but this is just a copy. It was placed on my desk at sometime, must have been placed with the other pictures to hide it," Trowa answered with a questioned look, "Wufei, does this give you a bad feeling, too?" Wufei nodded, "I think we have new Gundam's on our hands." Trowa sighed, "I was afraid you would say that." He got up and started pacing. "Trowa come sit down, we don't know if it's true," Wufei tried to calm his friends nerves. "No, we aren't sure, but there is a great possibility. But still, why would a copy be placed on my desk? It's like someone wanted us to know," Trowa answered, still pacing. "Hmm, you're right," Wufei nodded, "and there is a possibility, Dr. J." Trowa stopped pacing and looked up at Wufei, "He wouldn't." His face showed worry. "He would, and right now, I think we have to look into this," Wufei said as he stood up from his desk and lifted the phone up. "I'll call, wait, we don't know his location; do we?" Wufei asked. Trowa shook his head; this was definitely making it harder. "If Heero was around, we would get through this a lot faster," Trowa sighed. "Well, he isn't, yet. But we still have to try," Wufei answered as he turned on his computer. He opened up some files and started typing, "Here Trowa, you can look into this, I'll look around through my files," he said as he walked back around his desk to some file cabinets. "Right," Trowa responded as he took Wufei's place at the desk. He opened up files and searched, searched for anything that might possibly give any hint. Wufei also covered over many informational documents, but none that would help. It was the beginning of lunchtime when the doorbell rang. Wufei looked up, "I got it." He went over to the door and opened it. "Hi Wufei," Catherine smiled, "I brought you two some lunch." "Oh, thank you, come on in," Wufei motioned for her to come inside. "Oh, are you and Trowa working right now? I'm sorry to disturb you," Catherine said as she watched Trowa come out of the office. "That's alright," Trowa said, walking over to them, "what's this?" He picked up the wrapped sandwiches. "I brought you some lunch, you two never stop to eat when your busy," she said with a slight laugh. Both of them smiled and took the sandwiches gratefully. After eating lunch with Catherine, she returned home, "I have some errands to run. I'll see you two later!" Trowa and Wufei went back to their work, hoping something would turn up. They continued their work till late at night, time was flying by fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash drank some soda, trying to wash down her third sandwich and chips. "Mmm, nothing like sandwiches with chips on a nice summer day at the beach," she said taking another bite. Ryan was finishing up his first one, "I could never quite figure out where you keep all that food," he said astonished at the braided girl. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. Yvette was eating some carrots and looking out across the water, she didn't hear the remark made by Ash. "Did, you hear me Yvette?" Ash asked, "Yo, earth to Yvette?" She waived her hand with the sandwich in front of Yvette's face. Yvette caught the waving arm and turned to glare at Ash, "What." Ryan tried to hold down a snicker as he watched Ash try to get away. "I just asked if you were okay. Ow, could you let go of my arm? Don't have to hold that hard," Ash said, wincing a little from the pain. Yvette loosed her grip, not noticing that she was holding tight. She released Ash's arm and returned to looking back over the ocean. Ash stuck the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and rubbed her red arm *didn't have to grab me that hard did she* she thought to herself. Ryan pulled out an apple and started eating it, "So, we don't have much more time till the sun starts to set." "Your right," Ash thought for a moment, "Let's go surfing!" She stood up and picked up the board from under her. After about a minute, she rushed down to the ocean waves, and started paddling out. "She's going to get another cramp, isn't she?" Ryan said through a mouthful of apple. "Hn," Yvette said as she put the plastic bag back. She watched Ash catch the first wave. After about ten minutes, "Uh, I don't feel good," Ash said, dragging her board up the beach, holding her side. Ryan started to laugh, as Yvette's mouth cracked into a smirk. "Stop laughing at me!" Ash protested, sitting back down on her board. Yvette stood up and started walking down to the water with her board, "Fine! Go then!" Ash exclaimed after her. She turned back towards Ryan, "What are you laughing at?" "You!" He said, "Oh, come on, you had to figure your stomach would start hurting with all the food you put down." Ash glared at him for a moment, then started to laugh as well. Soon after, they both headed out onto the water. Time past and the sun started to set. They back up their things and walked back to Ash's house as the last bit of light left the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The limo pulled up onto the driveway in front of Relena's house. "We're here," came the drivers voice as he opened the door for the pair. The walked up to the front doors as the car pulled away. A butler opened the door and lead them inside were they saw Relena waiting. "Welcome," she said standing up, "I haven't seen you in a long while, Ms. Noin." She looked towards Alex, "Alex, is that you? You've really grown into a fine young lady," she said with a smile, "Come sit down." Alex looked around the huge room, it was very white, with big windows and a nice chandelier. A man came over and poured tea for all three of them, "Thank you," Relena said to the man, and then he walked away. "So, Alex, did you pick that out yourself? It reminds me of what Quatre used to wear," she said with a sigh. "Well, I had some help," Alex replied with a small smile as she took a sip of tea. "I see, so what brings you here on this wonderful visit," Relena asked Noin. "Um," Noin hesitated, "Well, many changes have become apparent in these three girls lives," she paused to look at Alex, then back to Relena, "and I wanted to update you. So I decided a visit would be nice." "Well, I'm very happy to see both of you here, it's been a very long time, with no thanks to being busy," Relena continued with a slight chuckle. *It seems I know her better then I thought,* Alex thought to herself as she listened to Noin and Relena talk. "I have been very busy after the war, and missing everyone. Those who disappeared, Heero, Duo, and Quatre," Alex looked up, hearing her new name, "are still on my mind," Relena finished, "I wish they could be here with us." Alex looked down once again, *yah, they will be, and we won't* she thought. Noin looked at Alex for a moment, "Are you alright?" Alex looked up at her, "Yes, I think I'll go outside for some air," she said excusing herself. Relena and Noin watched her go, then continued their conversation. Alex decided to take a walk around the garden. She looked at the roses she passed by and listened to the sounds of the fountain in the center of the garden. She sat down on a bench that was placed under a tree. *So, I wonder what will happen to us when this mind game comes to a stop. Will we really be the pilots, or just have the personality traits? Is there more I am missing* she thought, *will I really be Quatre Raberba Winner?* the question sprang through her mind, and screamed at her. What was going to happen to them? Was everything going to change? Of course it was, she was going to be a completely different person. Soon she made her way inside and waited for the time when they would leave. Later, after much discussion, it was time for them to leave. "Thank you Ms. Relena, I hope to see you soon," Noin said, bidding Relena goodbye. "Thank you, too. Hopefully we can get together sometime later," Relena replied with a smile. The limo returned and took Noin and Alex back home. It was quiet most the time, some questions here and there. It was almost dark when they reach home, Zech's and Gabriel waiting for them at the door. "Welcome back," Gabriel said with a warm smile, closing the door behind them.  
  
A/N: Does that help any? So, this chapter was a little longer, I'm at home sick, so I was updating my stories. Please review if you want more! –Darken Angel 


End file.
